RR:Accel World
Hello peoplez! I know its a tad late but whatever, its here. My review of the 2012 anime done by Sunrise, Accel World. Let us begin. In 2046, people can access a virtual network known as the Neurolinker via their cellphone terminals. A perpetual victim of bullying; middle school student Haruyuki spends his time absorbed in games in a corner of his local network. One day, he is approached by the most famous girl in his school, Kuroyukihime (Black Snow Princess). She gives him a strange program called Brain Burst that has the power to "accelerate the world." Review So basically Accel World is basically about a fat fuck who goes around trying to become a master Burstlinker, picking up chicks along the way and leveling up. So in pokemon terms, I wanna be the very best Like no burstlinker ever was To fight them all is my real test To level up is my cause Despite all this, I FUCKING LOVE THIS SHOW! Fuck SAO; Accel World is where it's at. The first half of the show is where the story really shines. The first couple episodes of the series are a bit slow, but do a fairly good job of world building and setting up the premise of the show. It also quickly establishes the benefits of the Brain Burst program and the lengths people will go to in the real world to establish an advantage in the game and securing a steady supply of burst points. The episodes maintain the viewers interest with the introduction of new characters and the focus on the relationship between Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime. Things really picking up around the eighth episode with the introduction Chrome Disaster arc; but sadly, after the first half, the show shifts focus pretty heavily with the introduction of Dusk Taker; who is the main villain for the second half and dominates the rest of the series. The story really begins to unravel for the Dusk Taker arc, relying on characters to make really dumb or odd decisions to maintain the tension. It also practically removes Kuroyukihime, by far the most interesting character, from the show, inhibiting any further exploration of her relationship with Haruyuki. The real flaw with this show is the characters. Most are fairly one dimensional stereotypes you'd see from other shows. You get glimpses of character development here and there, and every so often a character will break the mold and give you hope, but soon the show forgets and things are back to business as usual. Haruyuki is the biggest offender in this regard. He begins the show as the fat, cowardly nerd. Through meeting Kuroyukihime and playing Brain Burst, you see him begin to develop confidence and take control. However, with the introduction of the second half of the show, he returns to his fearful ways. Largely, he is reminiscent of Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion, although he does have his moments when the story requires and overall comes out a bit more likeable. His relationship with Kuroyukihime is both a strong and weak point for his character. It is the main driver for the story and source of much of his confidence (when it shows up), but you never see him begin to take control of things. He treats the relationship as if he is her slave, while she wishes he'd just man up and take her. Hopefully, the second season shows a bit more character development. Final Verdict *'Story': Gets a 7.2 for its interesting premise and interesting plot. *'Characters': Gets a 5.3 for being overly cliche and lacking development. *'Animation': Gets a 7.0 for being fluid yet a tad childish *'Sound': Gets a 7.8 for the awesome voice acting and subtle soundtrack *'Personal Enjoyment': Gets a 7.4 for being a fun and entertaining show And with that, Accel World gets an overall score of 6.94 for being a really fun show to watch! You know the drill Steins;Gate Guilty Crown Category:Reviews Category:Page made by Josh